Miriad Hensul
(née Hensul) |age=25 , |status=Alive |height=5'3" |series=*The Dark Prophesy Trilogy |story=*The Boy No One Knew *Dark Paradise *To Do Or To Die (briefly) |smart=6/10 |creative=5/10 |initiative=9/10 |emotion=4/10 |strength=4/10 |magic=5/10 |social=6/10 |image = Miriadolder.jpg |name = Miriad Lyrica Hensul |birth = March 3, 1981 |blood = |species = |gender = Female |hair = Red |eyes = Green |skin = Light |marriage= Married |signature= |family = * Stephan Hensul (father) * Lyrix Darew (mother) * Erjona Hensul (sister) * Dairim Hensul (twin sister) * Fegas Praygun (husband) * Sayik Praygun (son) * Sejyra Praygun (daughter) * Tiator Hensul(Paternal grandfather) * Souria Darew (maternal grandmother) * Sera Darew (maternal aunt) * Ameri Darew (maternal first cousin) * Rayph Zhiazray II (maternal second cousin once removed) * Aeverus Zhiazray (maternal second cousin once removed) * Hensul Family (paternal family) * Darew Family (maternal family) |wand = 10" Reed, Dragon heartstring |boggart = Falin |house = Slytherin |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** * Hensul Family * Darew Family * British Ministry of Magic}} Miriad Lyrica Hensul, (b. , ) was the youngest daughter of and , both muggles. Miriad attended from to and was sorted into the house. In her first year, she quickly befriended Falin Snape, a second year whom she immediately took a fancy to. The two became fast friends, and more than friends soon after, though it ended abruptly when Miriad left Hogwarts in her second year after only attending about half of the school year, due to an affair with that landed her with child at only thirteen years of age, a circumstance her family greeted less-than enthusiastically. On April 10th, 1994, Sayik Praygun was born. Sayik was born slightly cross-eyed and with a twisted right ankle that left him with a limp, but otherwise was a very healthy, happy child. Fegas was presumably very proud of his son, and was not ashamed of being a young parent, often laughing at anyone who scolded him for being so careless. Three years later, they had another child, a daughter. The two got married in 2003. Biography Early Life Miriad was the youngest child of and , two muggles with no known magical family. Miriad lived in Harrow, Muggle London until she was five, when she moved to the quiet town of Devil's Abode that could nearly be described as a ghost town. Miriad received her Hogwarts letter in , as a great shock to her parents, despite their believing that their child was special, able to do certain paranormal things without meaning to. After much begging and pleading, her parents allowed her to travel to Hogwarts and learn to become a witch, much to her jealousy. Her education, however, was cut short when Miriad became pregnant to a student a year above her, , cheating on Falin Snape in the process. During her time at Hogwarts Miriad was best friends with Mirianda Snape. Their friendship was torn apart after Miriad left Hogwarts with Fegas Praygun. In 1998 Miriad gave birth to her and Fegas' second child, Sejyra. Relationships Family Miriad's parents are never seen other than once in the summer break between Miriad's first and second year, when her mother drops Miriad off at Falin's house so the young couple could spend their day together. This was one of the last times they were together before Miriad left Falin. Miriad's father, Stephan Hensul, is never seen, though it is suspected that he is a kindly man, as Miriad never complains, nor seems to be of a bad home. Erjona Hensul Erjona was never seen in The Boy No One Knew, though it is assumed that she was extremely jealous of her sister who got to got to Hogwarts. Erjona moved in with her sister in 2005 because her husband (Mardon Fontayne VI, a part-vampire) had scared a muggle child back at their old home. Miriad didn't seem particularly pleased to have her sister living with her. Dairim Hensul Miriad's twin sister was never shown in The Boy No One Knew though it is assumed they got along quite well. While their older sister was jealous of Miriad, Dairim was proud of her sister, and missed her when she left. Sayik Praygun Miriad's Son, Sayik was a rebel, often showing his strong dislike of her rules, by allowing his hair to fall in his eyes while Miriad would rather it be trimmed, among many other things the boy did to annoy his mother. Fegas Praygun Miriad and Fegas never seemed to have any kind of relationship through the year and a half they were at Hogwarts together, though they quite obviously had a secret romance behind Miriad's boyfriend's back. After they found out they were having a baby, they came out and openly admitted their relationship, breaking Falin Snape's (Miriad's boyfriend) heart. Though Fegas and Falin got along during their years together, no kind of friendship continued after Sayik was born. Falin Cerenbus Snape Falin Snape, a Slytherin boy a year before Miriad's, appears to have been Miriad's boyfriend for most of the time spent there. He adored her, describing her often times as being beautiful for her young age. Mirad was taller that Falin, albeit younger. Falin mentally described her as innocent-looking, with long, child-like lashes completing the loveliness of her green eyes. :"She's an angel. A fallen angel." :— Falin describes her after she left him for Fegas. Trivia Facts *Miriad had a twin sister. *Miriad's name was just the backwards spelling of her twin sister's; Dairim Hensul. *Miriad's boyfriend through her first year was Falin Snape. *Miriad became a mother at only thirteen years of age. Appearances *The Boy No One Knew **Year 2: Chapter 1 - Summer's Finally Over **Year 2: Chapter 2 - The Crimson Line **Year 2: Chapter 4 - Nightmare; Friends Again **Year 2: Chapter 9 - Cornerstone **Year 2: Chapter 10 - To Kiss the Scars; Family **Year 2: Chapter 11 - Sister Mine **Year 2: Chapter 12 - The Hate **Year 2: Chapter 15 - Bitterness **Year 2: Chapter 16 - Mudblood **Year 2: Chapter 17 - Family Reunion of Sorts **Year 2: Chapter 18 - Mother Dearest **Year 2: Chapter 19 - Mooney Madness; Devil Worshipers **Year 2: Chapter 21 - Idioms and Idiots **Year 2: Chapter 22 - The Note **Year 2: Chapter 23 - Thank You *Dark Paradise **Chapter 1 - Dark, Mysterious Paradise **Chapter 2 - Hogwarts **Year 1: Chapter 3 - Stecks Almighty **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Rejected **Christmas Break: Chapter 8 - Vampires and Houseguests **New Years: Chapter 12 - New Years **Year 2: Chapter 4 - Last Will and Testament **Year 2: Chapter 5 - Suspend Disbelief **Year 2: Chapter 6 - Scorched Ground **Year 2: Chapter 7 - MFLCBS **Year 2: Chapter 8 - Our Sons and Daughters Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you.